


Hands

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn





	Hands

What a peculiar feeling.  
Sebastian was sitting in the room young master provided him with, slowly observing his hands. It has been a while since his last contract and he almost forgot what it is like to have human form.

Of course, it was an attractive, elegant and quite efficient body, but the demon knew it might take a day or two until he would be at least somehow comfortable with it.  
He ran his forefinger across the palm of his left hand. It seemed absolutely flawless, unless you paid attention to the countless papillary ridges and deeply cut lines that were – according to self-proclaimed magicians – meant to contain the secret of one's future. No, flawless was forbidden. Flawless was not human, it was suspicious and therefore unacceptable. Young master made this clear.  
Fortunately, cat fur is wonderful against any hand.

These nails though...  
Sebastian shook his head softly and sighed. What were they even good for? The man would be the first one to admit he is more than usually partial to claws, but human nails... he always considered them a joke rather than a serious mean of defence.

He glanced at the contract seal, which seemed to absorb light and radiate darkness.  
The whole deal, the new bratty master and his fragrant soul. Sebastian knew it would be over soon, but aren't all contracts of this nature meant to end?  
Two months at most and he would be free to shed this weak body along with the given name.

Two months at most.


End file.
